I've loved you always,,,I always will
by AndyHood
Summary: One-shot written about the scene in "The Lawless" of Duchess Satine's death. Obi-Wan's thoughts and feelings as he watches the love of his life killed by Maul, and being powerless to stop it.


" _Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've loved you always... I always will" whispered Satine, cupping Obi-Wan's face as the last of her strength flowed out of her._ _Her last sight were of his hauntingly beautiful eyes staring into hers, filling with unshed tears. There was so much love in those eyes. Satine was sorry they would never have a chance as her eyes closed for the last time._

Obi-Wan cradled the still body of Satine in his arms. Her spirit had already joined with the Force, where all living things went after they left their mortal bodies. But Obi-Wan found no comfort in this knowledge as his very heart shattered from the loss he was feeling. He gently raised the hand that just moments ago had cupped his check and kissed the knuckles softly.

The control on his emotions had shattered the moment the black lightsaber had entered Satine's body. Waves upon waves of sorrow, grief, denial, and hate poured off of the broken Jedi, making Darth Maul smile as he sat upon his throne looking at the scene.

Obi-Wan had been powerless to stop Death Maul from killing her. He was weaponless and surrounded by the enemy. He could only watch helplessly from the ground as the Darth Maul Force pulled her onto the blade of his black lightsaber. His very heart had stopped in that moment. His eyes locked on her blue ones that were opened in shock and pain. Her hand lay outstretched towards Obi-Wan, silently calling to him to protect her.

The wound was still smoking when Maul had smirked at Obi-Wan and released her from his Force chock to fall to the ground like she was nothing. Obi-Wan had not cared that there were guns trained on him as he dropped to her side and gently turned her over, brushing a strange lock of blonde hair out of her face.

All that mattered to him in that moment was the life that was slipping through his fingers like water. Darth Maul had dealt a mortal wound that had mirrored Qui-Gon Jinn's almost exactly. It was no coincidence that Darth Maul had stabbed her in that spot, he wanted Obi-Wan to suffer for what he did. So history repeated itself as Obi-Wan was forced to watch as one of his loved ones died in his arms.

Just like Qui-Gon, Satine somehow found the strength to reach up and cup his cheek, even though the movement caused her great pain.

Then she had said those eleven words. Words that they both had been too afraid to say allowed before. She died in his arms before he could say those three words back to her. Obi-Wan wanted to roar his grief to the universe as he felt Satine's spirit joined the Force. But he was silent as he mourned the death of his love. He had loved Satine since he had been a Padawan, if she had asked all those years ago, he would have left the Order for her.

The urge to fight and escape was gone, not even when Savage Opress asked Maul if they should kill him now. At this moment, Obi-Wan would gladly welcome death with open arms.

Darth Maul showed how devious he could be when he ordered Obi-Wan to be imprisoned below, to drown alone in his grief. Darth Maul had thought that watching Obi-Wan turn to the Dark Side because of the death of his beloved would be satisfying. But this, watching the great Jedi Master break in front of him as he cradled his dead love was so much sweeter, much more satisfying. To kill Obi-Wan Kenobi would be a blessing to the devastated man. Something that Darth Maul would not allow, Maul knew what being alone with your feelings could do to a person. He was more of a beast than anything else when his brother found him and restored him to power. The guilt of what happen would eat Obi-Wan alive in his time alone, and would reduce the proud Jedi into what he had been. Only then would Maul be merciful and put the Jedi out of his misery. The guards immediately acted on his commands, walking to where Obi-Wan was still cradling Satine.

Upon hearing, Darth Maul decree, Obi-Wan gently laid Satine on the ground, covering the ugly wound with her hand. She did not deserve a death such as this. Satine was a gentle soul, she hated violence of any kind. It was not in her to harm another person. Yet she had died a horrible violent death.

Obi-Wan heard the sound his guards getting closer, and Obi-Wan gently touched Satine's face, he knew that this would be the last time he would set eyes on it until the day he entered the Force.

Hands gripped arms, forcing him onto his feet. Obi-Wan didn't even resist as the practically dragged him out of the room, leaving Satine lying in the middle of the floor.

Obi-Wan was numb to the world around him as he was lead deeper into the complex. Not since Qui-Gon's death had he been so affected. But this was worse, Obi-Wan didn't even know how his heart was still beating with all the pain that squeezed it. He was jerked to a stop in front of small cell, in which he was thrown hard into. Obi-Wan caught himself on instinct but he made no effort to stand up as the door was locked behind him.

It was complete silence in the lower levels as the sound of the guards feet faded away. The silence weighed down heavily on Obi-Wan as he was left with his thoughts. Feeling as if all the strength was gone from him, Obi-Wan crawled to the corner of the cell. Tears began to leak out of Obi-Wan's eyes as curled into the corner of the cell. The scene of what happened playing out behind his tightly closed eyes. As her words replayed in his head, a great sob tore through his throat. And all his grief poured out in great heaving sobs. This would be the second time in Obi-Wan's life that he allowed his emotions to express themselves freely instead of releasing them into the Force, not knowing that the Force cried with him.

The Force cried out with Obi-Wan's grief so strongly, that the whole Jedi Order felt the disturbance. They all knew that something bad had happened. But only one, the Grand Master heard the words that echoed in the Force along with the grief.

" _Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've loved you always... I always will"_

Yoda's ears drooped as he realized who's pain was echoing in the Force. Much pain was the young one in, so much guilt and grief. Yoda's eyes opened as the last echoes faded away, though the grief was still strong in the Force. It was not a surprise when the door to the meditating room opened and Mace Windu came in with a sense of urgency.

"Master" began Windu, fully prepared to ask Yoda from what came the great sense of grief.

"Rescue Mission, we must have" said Yoda interrupting Mace.

"For who?" asked the Master.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, his pain through the Force you feel" said Yoda sadly, "Duchess Satine has entered the Force she has."

Mace Windu was stunned. He had been disappointed when Obi-Wan had gone against the Council and went to Satine's aid. But he never thought that this would happen. To feel such a strong sense of grief was a shock and revealed new information about the young Master.

"I will gather a team" said Mace.

"Have Skywalker with you, you must. Help Obi-Wan with his grief he must. Or to the Dark Side he will fall" said Yoda gravely.

Windu nodded and bid the Master good-bye. Neither Jedi knew that there was a third presence in the room with them. A presence that winked out of existence only to reappear next to Obi-Wan.

Though Obi-Wan could not see or feel him, Qui-Gon stood guard over his Padawan. Just as he did the last time Obi-Wan allowed his emotions this free of range, when he himself had died by the same hand as Satine. Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan would recover from this; he was too ingrained with the light to fall to the Dark Side. But he would never be the same; he would be a little more guarded, a little more jaded than he once was.

The out pouring of emotions caused Obi-Wan to fall into an exhausted sleep. It was at this stage that Qui-Gon was able to help Obi-Wan. Through the Force, he sent Obi-Wan a dreamless, but restful sleep. The new lines of grief slowly faded into sleep.

Qui-Gon took a seat next to his sleeping Padawan. He would remain in his vigil until the Jedi rescue came. Until then, he would remain next to his Padawan, protecting him as he once did in life, and what he now did in death.

* * *

Okay confession. I have never actually seen Star War: The Clone Wars TV show, though its on my list to watch. I saw the clip of Satine's death on Youtube today, and I just had to write something about it. So sorry for any mistakes I made concerning this episode, but I hoped you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
